Nikad
Nikad is 18 years old but he's secretly 257 years old which he has discovered while Him and Ethan were fighting in his mind when He and Ethan in the outside were in tanks with a breathing mask. He's 6'1 and he appears in The Nikad Saga. There is going to be a History of Nikad 4 to finish the series. Nikad is the official role-play character of IloveJeice. He's the clone of Goku GT and was created for the sole purpose of protecting the Earth. Dragon Orbs Arc After this, they found the fourth and final Dragon Orb. They went to Dr. Pryde and Kaliz's palace in Diablo Desert to give him the Dragon Orbs. But Ethan had a plan and decided to attack Dr. Pryde instead and he didn't give him the Dragon Orbs. Merohan, Nikad, Hikari, and Ethan all fought Dr. Pryde but he pressed a detonator that destroyed the whole Earth. In space, after the whole planet was destroyed, Dr. Pryde and the lookout crew were still alive. Ethan still had the dragon orbs but Dr. Pryde didn't notice and he escaped with cowardice by teleporting to the desert planet Javagon. Ethan managed to figure out where he went to by sensing his ki signature. Dr. Pryde and Kaliz had a base on the planet Javagon. They had defeated Dr. Pryde...but at what cost? Kotaz would be missed and Merohan was saddened by his death. He communicated with Kotaz in Other World and he said that he would train and didn't want to be brought back until a year later. After this, Ethan and the others teleported back to Earth. But it wasn't over yet, Kaliz was still out there. The Dragon Orbs wouldn't be destroyed until Kaliz was destroyed. Ethan found out Kaliz's location and it turned out that it was in a place called The Temple of The Dead somewhere hidden in a valley on some island (on Earth). It was a huge, creepy temple made of human skeletons and fingernails with two wide katchin gates. An army stormed out of it and Zero fought them while Mars fought Kaliz in his throne room with Ethan and Merohan. The army was eventually destroyed by Mars and so was the general. Nikad, Zero, and Mars then fought Kaliz as well. The entire temple was blown to kingdom come and everything around it by a powerful blast that Kaliz released. Everything was a desert and Ethan and Mars were knocked out. When Ethan woke up, he saw that Kaliz had absorbed the souls of Zero and Nikad and they had fused with his body, making him stronger. He wanted to avenge his friends but before he could help Merohan, Kaliz absorbed his soul as well. Merohan was angry after Ethan died so he ascended to SSJ2 but still couldn't beat Kaliz, then Kaliz badly beat him and tried to kill him, until Gogi appeared and stopped him. Eventually, Gogi was killed by Kaliz and it had been all part of the plan. He was assumed to be dead before he came in and fought Kaliz, but had survived. After Gogi's death, Merohan fused with the T-Fighters and became Merazo, then he killed Kaliz with his newly unlocked power. Everyone whose souls had been absorbed by Kaliz came back, Ethan, Nikad, and Zero returned. Mars woke up after being unconscious as well. However,a strange being merged with Merohan's shadow, who knows what the being will do later? After Kaliz's defeat, the dragon orbs were destroyed and ceased to exist. After the fight Nikad walked away very proud of Merohan. Kika turns Super Saiyan 3 against Nikad! "Hmph." Nikad says. "So is this really all you got? Super Saiyan 2? I'm still in my base." "Grr... This isn't all I got!" Kika says. "You haven't seen my full power yet!" "Grr.......*Muscles in arms and legs get bigger* *Hair turns longer* *Powers up*" "*Is SSJ3* This is my full power!" In the end Nikad still won because Kika used too much energy in Super Saiyan 3 because he hasn't mastered it yet. Power Waves/Attacks *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Kamehameha x10 *Kamehameha x20 *Kaioken *Kaioken x2 *Kaioken x3 *Kaioken x4-20 *Galick Gun *Instant transmission *Power Ball *Final Kamehameha *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun x100 *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Wild Sense *Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Ultra Spirit Bomb *Finger Beam *Death Beam *Rapid Kamehameha *Rapid Kamehameha x10 *Regeneration *Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Dodon Ray *Meteor Combination *Instant Transmission Kamehameha *Finish Buster *Electric Kamehameha *Wolf fang fist *Spirit Ball *Super Kick *Super Punch *Body Switch *Dragon Fist (Works During Super Saiyan 3 4 and 5) *True Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Super Dragon Fist *Ultra Dragon Fist *Murder Ball *Blinding Wolf Fang Fist *SS Deadly Bomber *Full Power SS Deadly Bomber *Full Power Energy Wave *Final Flash *True Final Flash *True Galick Gun *Chocolate Beam *Maximum Flasher *Stardust Breaker *Big Bang Kamehameha x200 *Full Spirit Blast *I'll send you to the other world....... (Ultimate Kamehameha) Information *'The Original Kamehameha:' The first Kamehameha used in the series and the original technique developed and honed by Master Roshi, it involves wide sweeping arm movements before cupping the hands together. *'Jet Kamehameha:' This is usually a Kamehameha fired at the ground, propelling the user through the air in a jet-like manner in the opposite-direction. The technique is mainly used as a way to change directions quickly (in order to counter or to set-up an attack), remain airborne longer (for non-fliers), or to fly through the air quickly (again non-fliers). It is used by Goku mostly during the early World Martial Arts Tournament (mainly as a way to stay airborne due to his inability to fly and various other battles during his youth; most notably the final battle with King Piccolo). Goten also uses a modified version in the form of hand-stand during his Junior Division Finals match with Trunks. *'Feet Kamehameha:' Simply a Kamehameha fired from the feet, so the user is able to attack with his hands. During the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku uses this attack against Piccolo Junior. *'Super Kamehameha:' A more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. *'True Kamehameha:' An even more powerful variation of the Super Kamehameha; it is Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. It is slightly lighter than a regular Kamahameha, and gives off a mystic aura. *'Scatter Kamehameha:' A Kamehameha Wave that disperses from a single stream into numerous blasts *'Double Kamehameha:' A Kamehameha released simultaneously from both hands at once *'Feint Kamehameha:' A Kamehameha in two energy spheres, allowing guidance by user's arm movements. Goku uses this attack against Frieza. *'Angry Kamehameha:' A "Kamehameha" attack in name alone; Super Saiyan Goku's Ultimate Blast. Draws inspiration from the finishing blow Goku dealt to Frieza. Goku uses only one hand for the attack. *'Flying Kamehameha:' This is when the user performs the Kamehameha while flying through the air. Used by Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku during the battle with Perfect Cell. *'Instant Kamehameha:' A Super Kamehameha Wave released at point-blank range, after using the Instant *Transmission as a feint before closing the gap between them. Also known as Warp Kamehameha or Instant Transmission Kamehameha. *'Standing Kamehameha:' This is when the user, instead of using the hand movements, just stands powering up for the attack and then launches it. It was used by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan during his battle with Perfect Cell. *'Solar Kamehameha:' The strongest Kamehameha Cell mustered and said to have the power to destroy the entire solar system. Countered by Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. *'Final Kamehameha:' A combination of Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Super Kamehameha, but its enormous power exceeds them both. Super Vegito uses it as an ultimate attack along with "Spirit Sword". In the video, it combines the style of Final Flash and shooting style of Super Kamehameha. In the anime, Vegito fires a powerful ball of energy that creates a large explosion upon hitting its target. Name origin: Final Flash and Super Kamehameha. *'Combined Kamehameha:' Similar to the Guided Kamehameha but fused together to create an even stronger Kamehameha, used by Goku Super Saiyan 4 against Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. *'Chocolate Kamehameha:' This attack combines the power of Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha Wave. It was used by Majuub during his battle against Super Baby Vegeta. *'10x Kamehameha' (十倍かめはめ波, Jûbei Kamehameha; ; Literally meaning "10x Turtle Destruction Wave"; ): The name given to the amplified, red-colored Super Kamehameha used by Goku while in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as overwhelming as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch foes off guard. *'10x Dragon Kamehameha: '''A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and the Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Goku fires the 10x Kamehameha and flies through it to attack the opponent with the Dragon Fist. Goku used it during his battle against Omega Shenron. *'5x Kamehameha:' Has the same aura color as the 10x Kamehameha, but a much smaller wave. Used by Goku in Super Saiyan form in Dragonball GT: Transformation. *'Bluff Kamehameha:' In this variation, the user fires confetti and streamers instead of an energy blast. It is used by Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation against Omega Shenron. *'Big Bang Kamehameha:' A combination of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and Goku's Super Kamehameha. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta used it to try and finish off Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. Name origin: "Big Bang Attack" and "Super Kamehameha". *'100x Big Bang Kamehameha'. The full-powered version of the Big Bang Kamehameha introduced in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series as Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's ultimate attack. *'Bending Kamehameha:' A version of the Kamehameha that the user can change the direction of willingly. *'Destroyer Kamehameha: '''A Kamehameha which does more damage then any other Kamehameha. Transformations *Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan. This multiples his power by 50. *Full Power Super Saiyan - Mastered form of Super Saiyan. Multiples Super Saiyan power by 4. SSSJ Nikad *Super Saiyan 2 - Super Saiyan 2. Multiples Full Power Super Saiyan Power by 2. *Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan 3. Multiples Super Saiyan 2 by 4. *Golden Great Ape - Golden Great Ape. Used when first turning Super Saiyan 4. *Super Saiyan 4 - Super Saiyan 4. Multiples Super Saiyan 3 by 8. *Full Power Basic Form - Full Power Basic Form. Multiples power by 4,000. You can also use Super Saiyan Transformations to double. Like if he turned Super Saiyan when he was using Full Power Basic Form his Super Saiyan form would Multiply 4,000 by 50. *Super Saiyan 5 - Super Saiyan 4. 2x Full Power Super Saiyan 4. *Great Ape - Great Ape. A Saiyan Based Transformation that has been there since the beginning of the saiyans. *Super Saiyan 6 - Super Saiyan 6. Multiples power by 1,000x *Super Saiyan 7 - Super Saiyan 7. Multiples power by 1,200x *Super Saiyan 8 - Super Saiyan 8. Multiples power by 1,500x *Supreme Super Saiyan - Supreme Super Saiyan. Multiples power by 100,000x *Supreme Great Ape - Supreme Great Ape. Supreme Verison of Great Ape. *Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan - Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan. Multiples power by 400,000x Mastery of Supreme Super Saiyan. *Anger Mode (Stronger then SSSJ but weaker then FPSSSJ) *Sigma Super Saiyan *Full Power Sigma Super Saiyan *Rage! - Multiples Nikad's Full Power by 200. *Supreme Super Saiyan 2 - Second Transformation of Supreme Super Saiyan. Also Nikad's Strongest Form other than Sigma Super Saiyan and Full Power Sigma Super Saiyan. Multiplies Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan by 2. Multiplies Supreme Super Saiyan by 8 Multiplies Base by 800,000x. *Supreme Super Saiyan 3 - Third transformation of Supreme Super Saiyan. It multiplies Base by 24,000,000x since 800,000 x 4 is 24,000,000. *Supreme Super Saiyan 4 - Fourth Transformation of the Supreme Super Saiyan transformation. Nuff said. *Supreme Super Saiyan 5 - 5th one. Nuff said. *Supreme Super Saiyan 6 - 6th one. Nuff said. *Supreme Super Saiyan 7 *Reaper Form *Supreme Super Saiyan 8 *Supreme Super Saiyan 9 Fusions (Normal Fusion and Potara) Kika = Kikad/Nikka Adult Nikad = Ultimate Nikad Personality *Nice *Cool *Easily Annoyed *Heroic *Anger Issues Major Battles Nikad (SSSJ) vs Mars, Lose/Tie Nikad (Basic) vs (SSSJ4 Zero Version) Zero, Win Nikad (SSJ3) (and Zero) vs Yui and Zion, Win against Yui/ Lost against Zion Nikad (SSJ) vs (SSJ) Ethan, Lost Nikad (SSJ7) vs Kenji (SH3), Lose/Tie Nikad (Basic) vs (SSJ3) Kika, Win Nikad (SSSJ) vs (Hidden Power) Hikari Minato, Lost Nikad (SSSJ) vs (Hidden Power) Hikari Minato,2, Tie Ultimate Nikad (SSJ) vs Kopazo (SSJ) vs (SSJG) (Hidden Power) Hikari Minato, Tie Nikad (SSSJ5) (In Nikad's Mind) vs Ethan (SSJ) (In Nikad's Mind) (Nikad absorbed), Undecided Body Abilities See your Soul Heat Vision Read Minds Can See up to Galxies Light Speed x2 Light Speed x4 Light Speed x8 Light Speed x16 Fast Moving Afterimage Energy Barrier Solar Flare Telekinesis Instant Transmission Can Summon a Power Pole Can Absorb Solar Radiation Spot Things Moving Faster then Light X Ray Vision Freeze People with Breath Able to Turn Invisible Infinite Mass Punch (2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Tons) Pressure Point Combat Torquasm-Rao Torquasm-Vo Able to Survive a Explosion of a Supernova, Universe Ultimates SSJ - Angry Kamehameha SSJ2 - Super Kamehameha SSJ3 - True Kamehameha SSJ4 - Dragon Fist SSJ5 - Super Dragon Fist Full Power Basic Form - Ultra Spirit Bomb SSJ6 - Electric Kamehameha SSJ7 - Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun SSJ8 to SSJ10 - Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun x100 Supreme Super Saiyan - Kamehameha x2000 Basic - Spirit Bomb Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan - Ultimate Kamehameha Anger Mode - Ultimate Kamehameha Sigma Super Saiyan - Ultimate Kamehameha Category:Fanon Category:Super Saiyans Category:Supreme Super Saiyans Category:Role-Play Category:Husbands Category:Pages added by IloveJeice Category:Featured Articles Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Fan Fiction